MindSet
by annabananaa
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura and i'm destined to be the damned Uchiha's wife. CRACK FIC SASUSAKU
1. I'm Making My Point

**Mind-Set**

**I'm Making My Point**

My name is Haruno Sakura.

Age? I'm turning 18 in a few weeks. It kind of sucks. I hate growing. It's like this curse put on everyone, seriously...I hate getting older. Man, the younger days. Those were nice. Anyways, moving right along.

Occupation? I am currently a student at Roselane High school. Roselane: the worst school ever. Bad teachers. Bad people. Bad everything.

Where? In Canada. No. There are no igloos here. We sleep in houses, on beds...just like Americans. America is like our older sibling, better at everything. It's kind of sad.

Ethnicity? I'm Japanese. Do you have a problem?

Point number one. My name is Haruno Sakura...and I'm destined to be Sasuke's wife.

Honestly, isn't that the most pathetic thing you have ever heard in your life? Sasuke's _wife_?

It was a slight _crush_ in 1st grade and now everyone thinks that we're going to get married. That boy has never said one word to me...in his life time. I don't even know how he _sounds_.

He's cute, but he's a fricking stone. Plain and bland and he doesn't talk, seriously! He does not talk! Never. Okay, well, maybe _sometimes_.

What surprises me though, is that he actually has a few girls after him. They think the whole "I'm going to be silent, unless you're Naruto" thing is _hot_. It's pathetic. HAH, him and his spiky chicken head can go die for all I care.

So I look up, and I see him sitting a few desks away. His best friend Uzumaki Naruto, I'll tell you more about him later, is chatting away endlessly to Sasuke who is casually nodding here and there as if he was actually listening. Listening? Pft. I don't believe it.

_Plink._

A paper airplane. Damned school. Honestly. I snatch it and whip it open, only to find Ino's disgusting writing scribbled on it.

_**Kyle's staring at you.**_

Kyle? I look over and, oh goodness, he actually _is_ staring at me. I shrug. Who cares? It's not like it was new to me anyways. Everyone always stared...because of my hair.

Right. My hair. It's pink, and I like it pink. And no, I did not dye it. It's naturally pink. Weird isn't it?

I look back at Sasuke and now, he's staring right back at me. Yeah, I forgot to mention he has staring problems. It scares me but that's also normal. Then he leans in close to Naruto and whispers something to him. Naruto chuckles, looking straight at me too. I scowl and just as I expect, he gets up from his seat and makes his way over to me.

"You're staring at your husband Sakura?" Naruto says and I just give him a fake smile. "But remember Sakura...you're mine."

This brings us to point number two. Uzumaki Naruto is also _my_ best friend and he is head over heels for me. I can tell. So can everyone else. I mean, how much more obvious do you want to get? He knows I don't like him though, and maybe someday, through that inch thick skull of his, he will realize that I will never ever like him and he will just give up. He should. He's wasting his time because I have my mind set on one thing and one thing only.

Point number three. I want to be a singer. Not just any singer. I want to be a _famous_ singer. I love music. I write and I sing. I write and I sing. And when I'm bored of writing and singing...well, I don't ever get bored of it. Music. Is. My. Life.

I sucker punch Naruto in the stomach; he pretends he's hurt and waddles back over to Sasuke. Sasuke is still staring and I stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and focuses on something else. Naruto laughs as Sasuke murmurs something again. Then Naruto get's mad. I know when he's mad because his ears start turning this ugly reddish colour and his eyes start to pop out of his head like an alien. He looks like a freak. They're probably talking about something stupid, maybe it's a dare...

This brings me to point number four. Naruto and Sasuke are known for their stupid dares. Anything from kiss that girl to act like an idiot, and what annoys everyone, is that they never back down. No matter what, they'll do it. And it's _damn_ annoying because sometimes, we have to be apart of the dares too. It's like their life long game, back from grade 3.

Naruto points at me. Oh no. My eye begins to quiver and I begin to look around, hoping and praying that I am _not_ involved in their conversation; especially if it's a dare.

"Sakura!" he says out loud and now I know I am going to be fucked over.

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the **best**! Yeah! Woot! BELIEVE IT!

I'm 18 and it's my last year at this wonderful school. Man, I love this school. Great environment, great teachers and best of all b-e-a-U-tiful girls. There's so many of them, sometimes I feel as if we're swimming in a bowlful of ramen full of spicy hot laydees, all of them brushing up against me and touching me and shouting 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun' and they flutter their eyelashes and they bump into me some more- what I wouldn't give to eat them everyday, you know what I mean.

And then it turns out to be my mother, waking me up from my beautiful dream. Mom has to ruin everything. It's so annoying because she sometimes just shows up out of no where.

My ethnicity? Oh, well i'm Japanese. Not too many here, but we all have to stick together and we all love each other.

This brings us, my dearest friends, to my very first topic. Haruno Sakura. Sakura. Haruno. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Naruto! Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Sakura! Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Naruto? Ew. What the hell? I like her. I really do. She is the hottest babe alive and _she's my _best_ friend_!

You must be wondering, how the frick did that happen, right? Well, I have my ways and we've been best friends for years now! Yes, I am _that_ good. If only, she could see the _other_ side of me.

I'm in love.

I see her staring at us. Us? Oh, that would be Sasuke and I.

My next topic: Uchiha Sasuke

Well, he's a shy guy and he doesn't really talk to anyone except for a few of his close friends. Including me. That's right. _Me!_ Aren't I amazing? So she's looking at us and Sasuke leans in close to me and whispers something about how she's staring. It's not like i'm blind, Sasuke. I can see her _right_ there. I smirk anyways and then make my way over to her and tell her that she's _mine_. She is and maybe one day, through her little pink-haired-ness she'll understand that.

I can see us getting married.

'Bonzai! Bonzai!' Sasuke will say and he'll throw rice in the air laughing and smiling for us. But Sasuke..never…laughs…

Then Sakura will hold my hand and we'll run to our car and she'll pretend to trip on a stone which is randomely in the middle of the carpeted way and I'll catch her and carry her bridal style.

Sakura punches me hard in the stomach and it _hurts_ but I don't say anything, cause I have to seem manly and all you know?

I walk back to Sasuke he looks like he's having a full out staring contest with Sakura. It's not fair. I want to have a staring contest with her. I laugh when I see Sakura stick her tongue out at Sasuke. She's so damn cute. He leans in and whispers a dare in my ear.

Topic three; we call ourselves the "dare brothers". We love dares, Sasuke and I. I think it's because we enjoy challenges and such.

The dare makes me really angry and I tell him that I can! He smirks and then nods his head looking around for the perfect victim. I think to myself; this is a perfect opportunity for me and Sakura and without thinking twice, I point at her and yell out her name. Sasuke let's out a little frustrated sigh and then agrees with the dare.

I'm excited.

* * *

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Get it in your brains you asswipes, Uchiha Sasuke. Not Uhoohoo Sasuki. Not Uchi has Suzukis. Not Uchass Sasu keys. It's Uchiha Sasuke….damn Canadians.

Great, now that we have all that cleared up let's move right along.

I'm 18 and i'm japanese. I have black hair and onyx-ish eyes.

And I don't like you.

I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't. I don't really like anyone so don't take it too personally, okay? Glad to see we can come to some agreement.

For the record, I am not a _shy, timid_ guy. That's pathetic. I just don't enjoy talking as much. I just have nothing to say.

So i'm just looking around and I lock eyes with my classmate Haruno Sakura.

Apparently, she's supposed to be my wife.

HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! No. That's disgusting.

Fact number one. I do not like Haruno Sakura. She is an ugly, boring, pink-haired freak who likes wierd things. I heard that once, she ate a worm just because she thought it would taste good. Sure, it was grade one but still, that's pretty damn nasty. She's one sick loser and I would never like someone like her.

Naruto is talking to me but i'm not paying any attention because the only thing on my mind is a way to escape this god forsaken class. I smirk when I see an airplane hit Sakura in the head. She's stupid. She looks back at me and I lean in to Naruto and whisper, "She's staring again."

He laughs and just as I want him to, he gets up and walks over to her. It's funny to see him humiliate himself in front of her. He's really bad at getting her attention and everyone knows that he wants it. I swear, he probably imagines them getting married or something. I think she'd rather give birth to an elephant.

Fact number two. Uzumaki Naruto is my closest friend. Why? Because he's a good listener. Even though he's pretty damn stupid looking, you can always trust that guy to listen when you need to be listened to.

So she punches him and he pretends to be hurt, but knowing him, he's probably dying on the inside. While he's walking over, I see Sakura again and she sticks her tongue out at me. Yuck. How freaky. I make a disgusted frown and look away as quickly as possible.

Then I realize that Naruto and I haven't dared each other to do anything in a while.

Fact number three. We love doing dares. It's our hobby. Naruto calls us the "dare brothers" but it's pretty stupid. I just do it, to prove that I don't back down on anything. We've been doing dares since the third grade. Yeah, we've been friends for that long. Do you have a problem with that? Thought not.

I lean in close and whisper, "Let's do a dare."

He nods his head quickly to show that he's excited.

"I bet you couldn't get any girl in this classroom even if you tried _really_ hard." I was certainly going to win this one. It was in the bag.

He looks at me and then furrows his eyebrows, getting all red. "Double dare." he cocks. I accept, shrugging.

"First one who gets the girl, wins and gets their lunch bought from the loser." he continues. I nod again and then he gets really excited.

Suddenly, I have the feeling that this dare isn't going to be all that fun and I know exactly who he is going to choose. Please no. Anyone but _her_. Oh god. No!

"Sakura!" he yells and I can't help but sigh loudly.

Why me?

Why me?

* * *

**Love Anna**

**P.S Fixed the breaks. took them all away :( Hope it's easier to read now!**


	2. Don't Make Me Hurt You

**Mind-Set**

**Don't Make Me Hurt You**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I still pretty much **rock**.

So currently, i'm sitting on my bed thinking about how I could win the dare and totally be Sakura's new boyfriend. The thought makes me ecstatic. She'll run into my arms and then hug me and kiss me and-

I'm so excited.

I've created a list to help me win her over. Check it out:

**1. I convince her to come shopping with me so I can see what she likes and then buy it for her.**

**2. We go to the park.**

**3. I hold her books in the hall way.**

**4. I flirt with her and she'll blush and all that jazz.**

**5. I take her to a club.**

**6. I "accidentally" kiss her. **

**7. I randomely just show up at her house with flowers.**

**8. I bake her a cake.**

**9. I tell her that i'm in love with her.**

**10. I ask her to be my girlfriend.**

So simple and so intelligent.

I'm so amazed with myself. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes thinking of the ways Sakura and I will spend time together. We'll hold hands and walk down the beach, gripping hands with each other. Then I lean in and pucker up my lips and she'll lean in also and-

"Naruto!" My mother yells, opening the door wide with a vacuum cleaner. "Evacuate immediately!"

"Mom! I told you to _knock_ when you want to come inside!"

My mother will never learn. She can be so annoying, except when she makes ramen. Yum yum.

* * *

It's Sasuke.

Fuck you!

Honestly, I don't know why i'm doing this dare. Maybe, I could back down and just tell Naruto he won. My eye twitches at the thought. I must'nt be _defeated_!

BWAHAHA. HAHA. No.

I had been concocting a devious plan as to how I would interest pinky and frankly, I couldn't think of anything. She was just too, ugh but I _had_ to push that aside and _think_. Well, mother did always tell me I had this charm which would sooner or later lure in girls.

She must've been wrong except those creepy stalker girls… but they didn't count.

I hear some faint footsteps downstairs. Must be Itachi. Itachi? He has a girlfriend, doesn't he? Doesn't he? I walk downstairs and see him sitting at the table with a bowl of chips in his hands and him staring out into space.

* * *

My name is Uchiha Itachi.

I'm a babe. I know that, you know that and everyone else does too. My seductiveness has always scored the ladies and I intend to keep "scorin em".

I don't notice Sasuke walk into the kitchen, because in my head is a clear image of Allison's ass. Round and stuck right in front of my face. She said it was an accident, but I don't buy it. Everyone wants me.

"Itachi." Sasuke scowls and I turn to him slightly. Ack! How could the Uchiha's have produced such an ugly baby. I mean for god sakes, his hair is like a chicken's rear and he looks stoned half the time and don't even get me started on his lack of talking. Pathetic boy.

"How do I attract a female?" he asks me, and I want to burst out laughing. I kind of snort and he scowls again, shoving his hands in his pockets. I wonder what he's got in there. Journal? Paperclips? Condoms? The last guess is a definite no. It's _Sasuke_.

I go back to the question. What the hell? Sasuke has never given a damn to anyone but himself, and now he wants to "attract a female"? Haha what a nerd. Who says, " attract a female?" Seriously. Obviously the only way to "attract a female" is to disguise yourself as me but i'm not going to let him in on my secrets! No way! What if they go public and then everyone get's girls. I'll just make up some crap.

"Hm," I begin, looking like I care. "Talk to her." Yeah, that's a good piece of advice and a great start for Sasuke! A great start!

He nods in consideration and then notions for me to go on.

"Smile." I say. Has Sasuke ever smiled before? A smirk even? I'm pretty sure not.

I decide to leave him then, because i'm bored and this is usually the time our sexy neighbour decides to go for a swim.

That's it? That's all he's going to give me?

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it's Sasuke.

Talk and smile? Two useless pieces of information? I run back to my room and look at myself in the mirror. Smile? I've never smiled in my life, but how hard could it be really? You just open your mouth and show your teeth.

I slowly open my mouth and stretch my jaw. My eyes squint and I know for sure that i'm _not_ smiling. I kind of look like an angry bear. And my teeth? They're flippin ghastly and _yellow_! Oh my God.

But Uchiha Sasuke does not give up. I try again but only end up with the same damn face. I try to distort it, making it into a curve but it looks even uglier than before and it makes me feel really stupid. I close my mouth and blow air into my cheeks to stretch them out. I try one more time and Itachi walks into the room. I turn to him slowly, my face still distorted like a bear and he lets out a scream before shutting the door quickly behind him. I sigh, and slap my cheeks in defeat.

I remember the way Itachi screamed and let out a tiny chuckle. Hey! What's this? In the mirror, I see myself, not smiling but...smirking. I do it again. Wow, not bad. I don't know if Sakura will like it but it looks pretty good to me. Not bad Sasuke, not bad.

* * *

It's Sakura again, my darlings!

Anyway, the moment I step into my classroom, I am immediately rushed over to where Sasuke is sitting by Naruto. He plops down beside me and then gives me a very sheepish grin. I smile back, ready for anything they throw at me. I am not stupid. I know that I'm apart of their dare now, all I have to do is wait till they do it.

Sasuke slowly turns to me and I immediately raise my arms up in defence. What if the dare involves pain? He stiffens. Maybe he has to spit something on me. I stiffen. He rolls his eyes. I'm totally ready for this. I near mine together. He's never going to expect it coming from me. And then he smirks.

And I sock him one, right in the cheek!

_BOOM!_

Everyone goes silent. Yes! Successful pun-

**Wait.**

Did he just smirk?

Naruto is now on the floor hysterical and Sasuke is gripping his face like no tomorrow. My eyes widen in complete fear and I turn a deep red colour.

Everyone is still silent.

I can hear people whispering now: 'bitch' or 'she's so awesome'.

I feel some-what ashamed but really, it's not completely my fault! He had it coming! Naruto get's up and pats me hard on the back but Sasuke is just glaring at me evilly. Now i'm worried. He releases his hand and then moves his jaw around. Naruto raises an eyebrow and Sasuke scowls before turning to me again.

Everyone is still silent.

"That was weak." He says and I actually gasp. The deep and husky voice of my victim was completely new to me. My jaw drops and Naruto crosses his arms angrily before sitting down.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I stutter somehow. That voice; it was actually nice.

Then he smirks again.

* * *

That little-

How dare she lay one on me.

If you don't know who this is, you really are an asswipe.

How could I not see that coming? The arms, the look...everything was so planned and I missed it. Damn pinky.

And the fact is, it really hurt! Who knew someone as _petite_ as her could sock such a punch? Honestly, that was insanely painful but no way anyone would know about it! It might slim my chances at the bet.

I think I may have scored some points though. Especially with my smirk and when she heard me talk. Her mouth dropped like a fool! Do I really sound that "lusty"? I turn to her and shes looking straight ahead but I can tell she's still flustered over what happened. I'm still a bit flustered too but I can still tell you that I really hate that girl. The sooner this bet is over, the better.

Naruto inches his seat closer to her and she rolls her eyes and flashes him a fake smile. Then she looks at Ino and gives her a "help me" look. Ino stifles a laugh and then crumples up a paper ball and whips it at the stupid blonde boy. It socks him right in the face but I don't think he notices because he's too lost staring deep into Sakura's eyes.

Love is so stupid...

Especially when it involves Naruto.

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am completely in love with Sakura.

Yes, it's been decided. Her eyes, her face, her nose...even the pimple on her chin. She's so beautiful.

So very-

"Quit it Naruto!" she screams and I almost get a heart attack.

"Sorry..." I sigh, grinning hopefully in a cute way.

I guess it's time for my first trick on the list.

"Sakura..." I whine and she abruptly turns to me. She smiles a bit and then urges me to go on. I seem to be too lost in her eyes. "Wanna go shopping with me?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as I say this and I realize I seem completely gay!

"I..uh...mean... come to the mall with me." I smile putting on a more manly tone. Her left eye quivers and then she slowly nods. Sasuke sighs loudly and then faces the front.

YES!

YES!

YES!

I get Sakura. I win Sakura. I win. I win. I win!

Sasuke seemed to turn at me at that exact moment and glare. It was as if he was reading my mind.

I mentally gulp. Guess I got to watch what I think too now, eh?

* * *

It's Sasuke.

Now is one of my best opportunities to get Sakura's attention. I see her walking to her next class and I immediately approach her. But what do I say?

"Hey." She starts uneasily. I can tell she's nervous. She must know that this is all apart of the bet.

I nod and continue to walk beside her. She stops and turns to me.

"What?" she asks angrily.

I lean in close and she immediately tenses up. To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm just...doing it. So I lean in close and I just stare at her. Her big ugly green eyes. I guess... I guess they're not that ugly.

Then I blow lightly on her face and she turns scarlet.

I smirk.

"Stop it." she says, stepping back. "I know this is for your stupid dare."

"No..." I whisper. She can't know it's the dare! Then i'll never win.

She blushes again and then steps away from me. "You're a bad liar." And then she walks away with her books almost falling out of her hands.

It's amusing to see her struggle like that and I watch her till she turns the corner.

Suddenly, I get punched by Naruto.

"Oh wow, Mr. Tough Guy." He yells and I feel like stapling his ugly mouth. Instead, I shove my hands in my pockets. There's nothing in there but I do feel some change. Maybe I could use that later.

"I'm going to win." He smiles.

I grin, walking passed him and he keeps up with me. My minion. BWAHA.

"I'm going to the mall with Sakura." he says loudly, catching a few stares from random people and I just nod and curse under my breath. "Yeah, Sasuke… I think I'm going to want a huge lunch as my prize, like super huge."

I walk out the main doors and hear his lame laugh echo through the halls as I leave. Piece of shit. This is war.

* * *

As I wait for Naruto to come out of his class, my mind drifts back to when we were in the classroom. Sasuke's voice was still a shock to me and I sort of wanted to hear it at that moment. It was soothing, and at the same time, completely weird. Pft, he was still a loser.

And I don't like him.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screams, even though NOBODY is outside and its absolutely quiet. I frown and turn to him, but his happy, stupid face makes me smile a little. He lunges towards me but I step aside quickly and he only trips and falls down.

"What the heck was that?" I say frightened.

"I was only trying to give you a hug." he sighs, rubbing his head in pain. I roll my eyes and then notice the bus stop by. Quickly, I grab his arm and pull him towards it. I hated waiting for the bus! In fact, I hated waiting in general!

* * *

Ah fucking hell. Fuck.

How am I supposed to win when I have her already holding his damn arm? They both race to the bus, Naruto looking like he's about to faint and that streak of determination on her face. As they step on, I step out of the bush I was spying in. As I wipe the fallen leaves off my jacket, I trod towards my Honda and angrily start the ignition. No way that bastard's going to win. No way!

I NEVER LOSE! NEVER!

* * *

"So Sakura." I smile, turning to her with my beautiful blue eyes. She gives me a precious smile and I reach over and push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" she says angrily, replacing the hair.

"It looks better behind your ear." DAMN STRAIGHT! I AM GOOD.

"Well, I like it over my ear." And she turns away.

…

Isn't she adorable?

"Naruto, I don't like you." she adds, which breaks me a little but no way I'm giving up.

"You don't like me…yet!"

She huffs something under her breath and then I look out the opposite window.

And there's Sasuke…staring right at me, like an eagle, just driving his car and staring at me. He's saying something quickly and angrily and its not hard to guess what he's saying.

_Vroom!_

* * *

YOU MOTHER FUCKIN BLONDE IDIOT! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS BET IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

* * *

But I pretend I don't hear him and just wave with a small smile on my face. This makes him even angrier and then I reach over and put my arm over Sakura's shoulders. He turns back to the road and the moment he does, Sakura slaps my arm away and shakes her head.

Well, at least Sasuke didn't see that.

Nothing happened the rest of the way there. She just listened to her music and I accidentally fell asleep on her arm. Guess what? She let me keep it there!

We get off the bus and head into Hillcrest Mall. It's pretty crowded today and I begin pondering which stores Sakura might like to go to.

"So, why are we here exactly?" Sakura yawned, taking out a pack of gum.

"I need to buy something." I grin, walking towards Shoe Locker. She saunters towards a store and looks at their display in awe.

"Wow!" she squeals, practically pushing her nose to the glass. I do the same, for romantic affect. "What gorgeous diamonds!"

DIAMONDS? My throat tightens as my eyes find the price tags. 500-1000 dollars each? My hand finds its way into my pocket. Bubble gum, a bus pass and 25 bucks. I didn't have that kind of money! A diamond? How the heck would I get her that?

* * *

The mall is crowded. Shit, how am I ever going to find those two retards? I only have to walk about two seconds till I see that bubblegum hair of hers and the idiot talking to her. I go and sit at a near-by bench and observe their actions.

She laughs, tilts her head back and then whacks the side of his. He stumbles and then laughs with her. She points to shoe locker and he blushes stupidly and then follows her towards it. My eyes near together in anger. I slowly get up, pushing my hands in my pockets and then casually walking into the same store as them.

"Welcome to Shoe Lock-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, and the attendant did. She frowns, her eyebrows then nearing together and walks away from me. I quickly run behind an aisle and lean over to see Naruto sitting on a bench trying on a pair of shoes. Sakura goes over to him, points to the washroom and then disappears out of the store. Now is my chance.

"Naruto!" I whisper and he turns to me in fear. When he sees its me, his face clears and he puts on that same stupid cheeky smile. "Come on." I say. "Let's go."

"No way!" he laughs. "You're just mad cause I'm winning."

I pull him up with little effort and he lets out a small yelp. He sits back down and I only pull him up harder.

"Go away!" he yells and I grab him by the collar.

"Excuse me." Someone taps my shoulder and I stiffen. I turn to come face to face with a burly man, about in his 40's. Intimidating. "First you harass my employee." He points to the same attendant I told off a few minutes ago. "And now you're harassing our customers!" His eyebrows begin to rise and I gulp. "Get out of my store!" he screams. Didn't have to hear it twice.

"Don't have to yell." I sneer, pushing him aside and walking out of the store. I didn't forget to push some of their shoes off display too. Sasuke present!

My eyes come face to face with the bathroom and without thinking twice, I go over and stand beside it. At that exact moment, Pinky walks out and has a double take when she sees me.

"Sasuke?" she says startled and I smirk at her again. She turns away from me and begins walking back to Shoe Locker. The fucking burly man is staring at me with venom in his eyes. Naruto is too busy trying on shoes.

"Come with me." I say quickly and she finally stops moving.

"What?"

"Come. I'll buy you lunch." I stay still and look to the floor. I have to admit, I felt kind of embarrassed. She laughs and then puts her hands on her hips.

"No."

My eye twitches in confusion and when I look up, her green eyes are staring deep into me, like some sort of curse. Ugly little…

"Forget Naruto." I grin. "Wouldn't you rather eat with me?"

"Um, no?" Her eyebrow rises and she sticks out her hips. My eyes gaze to her pink and puffy lips, which honestly look inviting. "I'd rather eat with a dog that has rabies."

"Oh aren't you a smart one." I hiss and she smirks in confidence.

She pushes aside her hair. "Smarter than you." I take in a deep breath and hold back from lashing out at her. Instead, I shift my weight and smirk.

"You owe me." This has to work. "For punching me in the face."

She blushes in embarrassment recalling what had happened earlier that day. Not bad, Uchiha, not bad.

She sighs, glancing back at Naruto and then at me again. Then she walks ahead and motions for me to follow her to the food court.

SCORE! I guess I'm the winner.

* * *

Sakura Chan….? I look up.

No Sakura to my left. No Sakura to my right. Is she taking a shit?

Sakura….?

* * *

"Date me." Sasuke demands and I stare at him in disbelief. He places the tray of food on the table in front of where I'm sitting and stares with the biggest wanting in his eyes.

"Um…" I raise an eyebrow. "No."

He angrily sits down and stuffs a few fries in his mouth. He takes in a deep breath, resting his fist on the table. It's tightly squeezed and he continues squeezing it until it turns a deep red color. He looks as if he wants to scream something out, but its also as if he's too afraid to say it. Maybe he's always liked me. Maybe he's an obsessive crazy stalker.

He gulps. I lean in. He leans back. I lean back. He gulps again.

"Please?" he bursts, a gasp escaping his lips and I sweat drop dramatically.

"No." I say again, picking up my hamburger. "Is that your bet? Asking me out?"

"Naw." he says instantly and I know he's lying. Ugh, when will this end? "I just really like you."

"Sure you do."

"I DO OKAY?" he says angrily, grabbing my wrist and squeezing it. I yelp and he lets go. Talk about anger management. "GO OUT WITH ME NOW."

"Okay, you're weird." And I get up. He frowns and apologizes making me sit back down. He comes around and sits with me and stares hard at me.

I begin to sweat. Talk about awkward? Where was Naruto when I needed him?

"Okay, I ate lunch with you. I'm going to go now." I say it as calmly as possible and get up. He stays seated, deep in thought.

"Sakura!" I hear suddenly and it's Naruto running towards me like an idiot.

* * *

**THERE SHE IS! MY BRIDE! MY WIFE! MY BEAUTY!**

* * *

Ah faaackk, Naruto….

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" I squeal, actually happy to see him. "We were eating lunch." I grab him by the shoulders and sit him down in front of me. Sasuke glares at the blonde and the blonde well…he's in his own world…

Sasuke yawns, reaching over and putting his arm around me and this gets Naruto to stand up and march right up to the Uchiha. This is ridiculous! Sasuke doesn't even know what he's doing! I get out of his grasp and then angrily stand.

"Jerks!" I scream as loud as possible. It seems as though time stops and the entire mall quiets down. "Stop playing with peoples' feelings and stop your _stupid dares_!"

"BUT SAKURA!" Naruto screams just as loud. "I LOVE YOU!"

I grab Naruto's collar and stare at those childish blue eyes for a long time until I just release and sigh to myself. Sasuke is silent the entire time.

"Just leave me alone." I demand and pick up my bag and walk away.

Playing with feelings? What's next?

* * *

It's Sasuke and I feel semi-rejected. Am I that hideous that girls won't even go on one measly date with me?

I look over at Naruto who has a few tears in his eyes but is trying to hide them by looking to the ground. I stare up at the ceiling as the mall crowd begins talking again.

"We screwed up." Naruto sighed the tears now gone and a "cool" smirk on his face. "Guess the bets off."

"What?" I say stunned. "No." We're not going to let some _girl_ get in the way of our dares!

"But Sakura…"

"Forget what she said!" I insist, leaning in and grabbing his collar. "You're going to back down because of a measly girl? Are you that miserable with yourself?"

Naruto shook his head as if he understood what I was saying. (If only I knew what I was saying).

"Good." I lean back, putting my hands on the table. "Let's give her a few days to cool off and then we'll ease in and start again, okay?"

"But won't she be mad…?"

"Who's the boss, Naruto?" I slap my palm on the table and even though it stung I made myself look strong. Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you going to live your life with that pink haired fool ruling you forever? We are going to go out there and show her exactly who's boss!"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smirks and then awkwardly shifts his eyes to the exit. "I guess I'll go now."

I near my eyes together. The doors? Is he that obvious? "Okay me too."

We both get up and travel in opposite directions. I walk quickly, unaware of what he's doing and as soon as I think I'm far enough… I run.

I run through the mall, looking for any sign of pink. Naruto _must_ be doing the same!

* * *

It's Narutotototo.

I run passed the shoe store we were at and then I quickly call Sakura's name in the girls bathroom. There's no doubt Sasuke is looking for her too. Even though I have no idea what I'm going to do when I find her, I feel its necessary to find her anyway!

I run outside into a snowy blizzard and call out Sakura's name. Nothing.

Shit!

I turn around, pink hair coming to view. YES! I push someone out of the way, fly over someone else and basically collide with a granny until I see Sakura clearly walking over to the bus stop.

"Sakura!" I scream but someone else screamed it too. She turns around…

* * *

I hear my name being yelled and turn around to see…

* * *

AND SHE SEES ME! SASUKE UCHIHA IS THE WINNER. Naruto is running over as quickly as his little fat legs can carry him and I know I don't have any time to waste.

"I said leave me alone." she says sullenly but it doesn't translate as words. All I hear is 'muck muck'.

Naruto is getting closer!

"Sakura!" he screams with that stupid girly plea in his voice.

One chance left!

I pull Sakura close to me, push back a piece of her ugly hair and take in a deep breath. I almost miss the sight of her eyes widening but it doesn't stop me for a second.

"Give me a chance." I whisper as nicely as I could sound and then push my lips against hers. Uchiha Sasuke _never_ gives up.

_Ever._

* * *

_**Love Anna**_

Oops. Kiss! :O


	3. Let's Just End ThisPlease?

**So many reviews! Love you all! Enjoy it! **

**Love Anna**

* * *

**Mind Set**

By Annabananaa

**Let's Just End This…Please?**

Sakura checking in.

I made sure to sit with Ino this morning. As I ponder my own, disgusted thoughts Naruto walks in with a gigantic smile on his face and trods over to me as if he's the king.

"Morning Sak-"

"Ew, what do you want?" Ino raises an eyebrow at him, making a disgusted face. She points over to an empty seat across from her and then turns and starts making small talk to me. She's really good at being a bitch. I momentarily glance back at Naruto, who is genuinely heart broken, and he goes and sits exactly where Ino tells him to. Poor doormat of a boy.

Now… you must be wondering what happened after "my husband" kissed me. Frankly, I don't even want to talk about it. The thought makes me absolutely sick to my stomach and I feel my throat clog. Let's just say, he didn't get what he wanted.

"Sakura, don't worry. They'll move on and do something else after." Ino smiles and pats my head as if I'm three years old. "How's that song you've been working on?"

"Terrible." I sigh, the song coming to mind. It was something I had been working on for a long time but I still wasn't able to finish it. When it came to music, I liked to feel my way through the song. I wanted every line to be heart-warming and I wanted every word to mean something to me. It's easy to write songs you're not connected with, but it's really satisfying to write something that really gets to you.

She frowns along with me and then turns to the guy beside her and begins her flirting.

At that moment, Sasuke walks through those door and I shrink in my seat at the sight of him.

* * *

It's Sasuke and I'd rather not talk about it.

* * *

"Sasuke!" I call and he sits down beside me. It's obvious he's angry. Really angry and all I can do is smile super wide.

"Why are you smiling, retard?" he says through gritted teeth and then when I least expect it, he grabs my collar and sneers angry threats.

It shut my face up, let me tell you.

Just as I had been waiting for, everyone finally notices the Uchiha and let's out a large gasp. He glares at them all, with his badly beaten eyes, and then they all pretend as if they saw nothing.

That's right. He got two black eyes from _one _punch. I knew my Sakura was strong, but it was one scary sight. We were definitely back where we started…. No where. After the kiss she only swore at him for the longest time and called him disgusting. I turn to Sasuke who is glaring at me and I smile widely at him. He looks over at Sakura, who is looking down at her nails. But she's nervous. She looks at her nails when she's nervous.

**I'm not a stalker!** OKAY?

Sasuke is basically out of the way and there's no way Sakura can reject me now. It's time for number 2 on the Sakura-will-be-Naruto's-plan Plan.

_**2. We go to the park. **_

Ugh, Ino is such a bitch though. Why is she so mean to me? Everyone is always so nice to me and then there's Ino. I wait till Ino says she has to go to the bathroom and leaves the room and then I run up to Sakura's seat and sit beside her.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." I say nicely but actually I'm screaming on the inside. Maybe he needs a punch or two to shut up, just like Sasuke. Then again…Sasuke is always shut up.

"Sakura, let's go to the park."

"Why?"

"To look at the sunset."

"It's winter."

"Then we'll watch the snow."

"It's cold."

"Please?" His eyes grow desperately wide and then I feel a ting of sadness for him. His little poor, fat, hopeless soul. I'm the only thing that could cheer him up.

"Fine." I say quickly but then regret it after. What was wrong with me? **STAY STRONG WOMAN.**

* * *

It's Sasuke.

She punched me, okay? I know it was drastic but seriously, did she have to punch me that hard? I've learned my lesson though.

Never race Naruto to Sakura and then kiss her for absolutely no reason.

Anyway, I overhear Naruto and Sakura talking and Naruto asks her to go to the park. She agrees, strangely, and it almost makes me want to burst.

What, does she just _pity_ him?

"Sasuke, are you okay?" it was this girl sitting close-by. I think her name was Carla.

"Yea." I say and then turn to her. Wow. She is one pretty girl.

"How did that happen?" she asks genuinely and it makes me smirk a little. This makes her frown, probably because I look like a sad lost puppy.

"Fight." Lie.

"Wow." she smiles and then reaches over and lightly strokes my bruise. "Does it hurt?"

Now. Something weird happens here. I feel like…I'm going somewhere. I think I'm starting to like this girl.

"HANDS OFF!" Naruto screams loudly, karate-chopping the girl's hand. She rebounds back, obviously hurt and just angrily glares at the blonde.

"HE'S NOT INTERESTED." Naruto said even louder with his obnoxiously huge mouth. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I turn to him slightly and when Carla isn't looking, I pull in his face and just glare at it. But then…his eyes grow desperately wide and then I feel a ting of sadness for him. His little poor, fat, hopeless soul. I'm the only thing that could cheer him up.

I let him go and he smiles wide at me.

"Sakura and I are going to the park today." he announces, but he was actually smart enough to keep his voice low.

"So?"

"So, I'm going to win."

HAHAHAHAHA. No.

"So?"

Naruto's face grows agitated and he looks like he's going to explode like a balloon.

"SO? You're going to buy me lunch!" he screams and then he sits back down beside me, pushes his head on the table and starts to talk to himself.

Issues.

* * *

Hey there, sexy ladies.

This is Itachi here and I just wanted to say…

Hello.

Unfortunately, I'm not in this chapter but… don't you ever stop thinking about me. Okay?

* * *

It's Sakura and I hate waiting. Naruto is always late. And I hate waiting.

I'm currently sitting on the park bench… WAITING… and gripping myself like no tomorrow because it's freezing cold!

The blonde comes running, as usual, and plops himself down beside me. His face is all red, meaning he either forgot about this get-together or he forgot about the get-together.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about this!" he huffs and I roll my eyes. Typical. "Never again, I promise."

Right. He said that last time too.

"So…" I start out uneasily. "What do you want to…do?" He shifts over awkwardly, moving in towards me and then moves back to his former position. Then he squirms in his seat and then he just places his hands on his lap and stares.

"Naruto…"

"Oh." he states dumbfounded. I sweat drop and he laughs outrageously loud. "Sakura, I just want to know."

"Mm?"

"Do you like me?"

"No." Quick answer.

"Do you like anyone?"

"No."

"Will you ever like-"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Sas-"

"No."

"And how-"

"No."

And then he screams like a little girl. I actually shield my ears because it's so high pitched and squeaky that it could legally deafen me.

"What?" I scream back, just angry at him and he points to the floor as if his life depended on it.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

I look over.

"What this?" I ask, picking up a wrapper. "In our world, we call this a candy wrap-"

"No, not that!" he squeals, still pointing to the ground. "THAT!"

I look around but don't see anything. Is he mentally stable?

"The snow?"

"No, Sakura," he takes my face and pushes it in the direction of a plastic looking thing. "_That_."

"I don't know. It's just plastic, Naruto." I sigh, and he gets up and grabs a stick.

"Oh no." he says petrified. "It's not just plastic. It's more than that."

I sigh even louder and just rub my temples. Why am I here? Why am I here?

"Sakura! It's a condom!"

"It's not a condom!" I yell. "It's too _huge_ to be a condom!"

"No, it's a condom, I swear it is!"

"No, Naruto. It's not a con- Ugh, don't pick it up with the stick. God."

"Look." he points at it hard. "Just look. It's a condom. Can you see it?" He shoves it right by my cheek and I shuffle away.

"Okay, honestly just st-"

"Wow, how the hell does a penis fit into something _that_ large? I don't get it. Tell me, Sakura. Tell me."

"How the hell would I know?" I grab the stick from him and throw it behind me. "You are disgusting."

"That's one big-ass penis." he says with a pout and then sits back down beside me.

Unnecessary.

We hear something shuffle in the back and turn back to see Sasuke stop walking, the condom in his hair and his face slowly changing expression into something deadly.

* * *

It's Sasuke and I do not like getting condoms thrown at my head. Especially really large ones.

All I hear is Naruto's laugh.

Just getting louder and louder and louder. Makes me want to pop. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore and then BOOM, he goes flying across the park passed the parking lot and into a front yard.

"Sasuke, you asshole." Sakura comments, watching him fly and then she breaths a heavy sigh and gets up to walk away.

"He deserved it."

"I don't think anyone deserves- … You still have a condom on your head."

She picks it off with a stick and I look ahead…dead-pan. She sits back down beside me. Ugh, I hate this girl.

"Thanks."

"Yep, happens all the time."

I don't know what to say. So I don't say anything. She obviously feels the same way because she just begins twiddling her thumbs and then starts humming a random tune.

"What a crappy tune."

"Hey!" she yells, smacking me hard. "That's my song!"

I am an idiot.

* * *

**GET OFF MY LAWN!**

I run off, still in utter pain and super angry at that chicken ass!

"Sasuke!" I scream with vengeance. Vengeance so great! Like the vengeance you see in movies! With flames and evil laughter! THAT TYPE OF VENGEANCE.

He doesn't say anything. This time he looks at me, with a sort of plea in his face…kind of constipated. But I know that this face means I'm in the lead. He just doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to talk to girls.

That's where I'm an expert.

Oh yeah!

"Naruto." Sakura smiles patting down beside her. "Come sit." I sit down, me on one side of her and the confused constipated idiot on the other side. He's really trying now, trying to get something to say. I can tell because his upper lip is beginning to scrunch up in defeat.

* * *

It's Sakura and it's time to unleash my _**ULTIMATE **_plan! Ino and I had prepared it from before and it's time to _**LET IT RIP**_!

"Boys." I say seriously, getting both their attentions. "This dare has been going on for too long and I'm just going to make a decision to end it."

They both lean in closer, Naruto's eyes super wide with fear and excitement. Sasuke was just…leaning closer.

I smile to myself on the inside and then regain my composure, realizing that I could just keep them wrapped for a few more hours. It wouldn't hurt nobody.

"But first. I want to see who's the better candidate."

"ME! I AM!" Naruto screams and I pat his head to shut him up.

Now, what to make them do. Something lame. Embarrassing. Terrible. Crazy. Well…slightly crazy!

"Okay, in order to win you have to…"

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? What's the point of it? Why? Why? Why me?

"Sasuke!" Sakura commands, my head whipping to her, slightly in fear. "Are you ready?"

No. I'm not fucking ready. Who the hell would be ready for this? This was going to ruin me forever. Why? Why me?

"Yes, let's just get the damn thing over with."

"MMM UHHH RRRR" Naruto growls, tape shut over his mouth. His task was to stay silent for the entire day. I look at him disapprovingly and then he just sits still, his eyes wandering off into space.

"Okay, once the bell rings, they'll be in there. So just wait till the-" The bell rings. "GO!" she screams, slightly pushing me forward.

I take a deep breath and as I walk to the door, I hear loud girlish screams and mumbles. I gulp. May God help me.

And then I step inside.

First thing I see are boobs. Oh, not just any boobs. Like MASSIVE, OH-GOD-IM-GOING-TO-GET-A-BONER BOOBS! I look away and come across with a girl wearing a candy striped bra.

THIS IS MORE THAN I CAN HANDLE!

It takes them a second to realize I have completely raided their privacy in the womans' change room.

One second passes by.

Followed by complete silence.

I take in a deep breath and then my mouth goes dry.

Say it Sasuke. Just say what you have to say and get the hell out.

Still silence.

…

"Looking good ladies." I manage to spit out and then I hear the loudest most annoying high pitched scream in the entire world.

Well, that's my cue.

I whip around, coming to view with the BONER boobs and then I see the stripes again. Ah, shit! I shut my eyes, look to my feet and then run! Run passed the women in bras and underwear and then find myself staring down at those ridiculously big Nike sneakers Naruto is wearing.

It was over fast.

Maybe too fast.

Sakura nears her eyes together, as I bring mine up to hers and then she puts on a smile.

"Well, you did it."

Naruto whips off his tape. "I did it too! It's the end of the day, Sakura!" he screams and she lets out a huge sigh.

Time for her to choose.

* * *

**SAKURA IS ABOUT TO CHOOSE ME!**

I can feel it in my veins. Do you understand how hard it is to stay quiet? How _difficult_ it is to not say one word? FOR NARUTO!

I did my best though and I stayed quiet because my love for Sakura is pure. Pure as the sun. PURE AS THE RAGING FIRES OF THE EARTH. We are meant to be.

"I choose both of you." she spits out helplessly and my mind does a summersault. BOTH OF US?

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?

* * *

Both of us! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I FUCKING WENT INTO THE WOMANS' CHANGE ROOM FOR HER!

* * *

Both of them? Oh God, what the hell am I thinking?

I take in a deep breath, swish my pink hair and triumphantly walk passed them. Let them argue over it, it doesn't concern me anymore. No way. I'm done here.

Sasuke runs over to me and grabs my shoulder. His black eyes makes me feel _slightly_ bad but then again…he kissed me. UNCALLED FOR!

"You can't choose both of us!" he yells. "You just _cannot_ do that!"

"Why? You both can take me out." That sounds awkward.

"How is that a date?" he sneers. It's obvious he's angry. Scary.

"Okay-" I raise my hands up in defence. "I'll go on a date with each of you, how's that? Then your stupid dare will be over and we can move on with our lives. Sasuke, pick me up at seven…or something… And Naruto…you can pick me up tomorrow."

They look at each other in defeat and then back at me. To each other. At me. Repeat.

…

"Okay, fine." they say in unison. Well, that was enough to get me out of there. The creepy losers. Ugh, now I have to go on dates with them.

* * *

"What a shitty dare." I sulk, leaning against my locker as Sasuke begins pulling out his binders and putting them in his bag.

"Hn, not worth our time. The pink-haired bitch."

"Her hair does smell like coconuts though." My mind drifts back to our fantasy island. Then I frown in disgust as a disturbing image of Sasuke wearing a hula costume comes into mind.

"No, it smells like bananas." he mumbles and my mouth drops.

"Woah! Sasuke! I completely heard that!"

He slams the locker shut and glares at me. Silence. His eye twitches slightly and he swings his backpack behind his shoulder.

"I was joking. Faggot."

Oh, what an interesting joke. I smile wide and then grow sad again.

"I didn't want the dare to end that fast."

He rolls his eyes and then as if a light bulb turns on, he stares at me.

"What is it?" I say excited. Oh, here comes another dare.

"Nevermind." he says quickly, his mouth scrunching in disgust and then his hand trailing to his wounded eyes.

Too easy.

"Oh." My mouth creases into happiness. "First person to kiss her without getting damaged…"

He nears his eyes together but has a little smile on his face. Competitive face.

"…get's 100 dollars." he finishes and I gasp. We usually never bet on _that_. The **sacred** 100 dollar bet. Only for the ultimate bets. The bets which are the hardest, most challenging bets of all.

I scream in excitement.

"YEAH!" I yell and his face remains boring.

Dares are fun.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing dark shorts and a t-shirt. Not bad, Sasuke. Not bad.

_Hello Sakura. What a lovely day we're having._

Yes, that's how I'd start. She'll open the door and there I'll be, just standing there.

Chocolate? Do girls like chocolate? Would she enjoy those? And why would I say it's a lovely day when it's going to be dark outside?

_Hey there baby, lookin' cheeky sweets._

Wow, how the hell am I being able to think this? Ugh, Itachi must be rubbing off me.

_What's cookin, good lookin?_

Make it stop. Just stop, Sasuke. You're embarrassing yourself.

So I'm just going to go, pick her up in my car and take her…

_SHIT. _

Where the hell am I going to take her? The restaurant? No way, I'm not spending money on her. No way.

Movie? Too cheesy.

My house? No, Itachi could like…molest her or something. Not that I'd mind. I mean… please, I don't care what happens to her.

Maybe we'll just chill at her house. I can ask her to buy some pizza for me, order a movie and I can play any video games she owns. She must have one…somewhere.

Yeah, that sounds fair.

_Sakura…you smell like cherries. _

Wow, that's probably the worst. Do _not _start it like that, no matter what.

I hear my door open and then close. Itachi's home.

* * *

I lied. I AM IN THIS CHAPTER! Oh yes, worship me. Now.

I walk into my kitchen, whip open the fridge and grab some cheese and bread. I'm a cheese addict, what can I say? Cheese, cheese, cheese. That's all. Just cheese and me.

Sasuke comes in through the door and, ugh, do I have to repeat myself with the ugliness? He does look a little more decent today, as if he was going somewhere special.

"You going somewhere special?" I ask, cheese stuffed in my mouth.

"Special? Hardly. I'm taking a girl on a date."

PAUSE.

Taking? Date? GIRL? I have _never_ heard those three words in the same sentence with Sasuke. What the hell? My advice must have been amazing. Super good. WOW! He better love me. Oh yeah!

PLAY.

I choke on my cheese and he hands me a glass of water. I sit down, taking my breath and then look at the chicken ass with confusion.

Is this a nightmare?

"Wow…" I manage to say and he sits down in front of me, his hands folded on his lap. He looks nervous. Maybe he really likes the girl. It's my duty to help him. My _duty_!

"Keep this in mind, you pathetic tomato loving freak!" I lean in. "You must remember the 4 S rule."

"4 S rule." he repeats obediently. I stick out my first finger.

"SMILE!" I say and he nods his head in response.

My second finger.

"SIT!" I yell out and he nods.

"So I go in, and I sit down?"

"Exactly. Women like it when men are in command. So you make her sit down with you, got it? You just sit her down."

Third finger.

"SAY!" I scream and he looks slightly scared. I'm scared of myself too. Meow. "You have to flirt with her. Tell her she looks nice. Make her feel good about herself, okay?"

Fourth finger.

"SLIP!" I whisper and he slightly cocks his head. "After flirting with her and making her feel nice, act bored…boring…annoyed…mean. Whatever you want! But don't overdo it or you can hurt her feelings."

Fifth finger.

"SMOOCH!" This is the big one! His eyes go wide. "Now, you say one more nice thing and then… she'll move in to you. It works like a charm. A charm I tell you! You just kiss her then! Not heavy make-out, just a light peck. Get her wanting you. I'm sure you have it in you! You're a good looking- … you're decent."

"That's your 4 S rule!"

"But, That's 5-"

"NO BUTS." I say angrily. "This will work, I assure you. SMILE, SIT, SAY, SLIP, SMOOCH! I use it all the time!"

Man, am I the best bull shitter ever.

"Now, Sasuke… do you know how to kiss?"

Silence. He stares at me. I stare at him. Stare. Stare. Stare.

_Stare._

_**Stare.**_

_**Stare.**_

I whip a pillow at him. "Take this, we'll use it to practice." I grab a pillow and raise it to my face.

"Imagine her lips is the pillow. The pillow is the girl, okay? The pillow is the girl. What's her name?"

"Uh…Saku-"

"Great. So the pillow is Sazuna, got it? Just imagine Sazuna's lips. Pink, puffy." I'm starting to see it. "And you just…you go in and you… you-"

* * *

Well…that's disturbing.

"Itachi." I cough and he snaps out of his trance, his eyes slowly following me from deep within his pillow.

My turn. The pillow is Sakura? The pillow…is….Sakura?

It's just a damn pillow. Are you out of your mind Sasuke? Suddenly, my face is slammed into the fabric, my mouth getting full of it's nasty dust.

"That's it!" I hear loudly. "Just push into it! CAN YOU FEEL IT SASUKE?"

I squirm, trying to get out of his grasp but he's just moving my head for me now.

"One side, then the other." he sings in his pathetic song. "One side, then switch, switch. Then you turn around and stick some tongue and when you're done…you won't feel so young!"

And then… I feel like everything is going white. I squirm even more and then…THEN…

Everything goes black.

…

…

1 Hour Later.

…

"SASUKE?" Itachi screams, looking down at me. "Holy shit, at least you're okay. Thank God!"

The bastard made me faint.

"What time is it?" I mumble and he tells me it's 7:30. "FUCK!" I scream loudly, getting up and looking at myself in the mirror again. I look like hell and a tornado!

"Date time!" he sings, pushing me out the door. "REMEMBER! 4 S RULE!"

It's 5 S you moron but no point in arguing.

I run into my car and start the ignition. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why do I care? Are you crazy?

4 S rule?

_One side, then switch, switch. Then you turn around and stick some tongue and when you're done…you won't feel so young!_

What the fuck?

I make it, 45 minutes late. I stumble out, feeling anxious, nervous and terrible. Her house lights are dim and I can hear those damn crickets.

I feel like I'm in a movie. But I do not want to be here. I want to be at home. Alone. Without the trouble of girls.

I'm already at her door.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

What is that?

AH! It's actually my heart.

I have a heart? Hah, who knew.

**Ding Dong.**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Be cool. Don't say something stupid. 4 S rule- ugh, I mean 5.

Oh God.

The knob is turning.

Oh God!

"Hey Sasuke." she smiles.

"Sakura…" my mouth gets dry. "…you smell like cherries."

FUCK.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write.**

**Love Anna**


	4. So Where Are We Going?

Chapter 4

**So Where Are We Going?**

It's Sasuke and I feel like one big ass idiot.

I smash my head against the wheel of the car one last time before I see Sakura lock her door and step out of her house.

You smell like cherries? Who says that? How stupid could I get? This is going to be a bad night and I know it.

She opens the front door, which is locked and then I hastily unlock it. She smiles kindly, too kindly in my opinion (as if she's secretly mocking me), and then opens the door and takes a seat. As she straps on her seat belt she glances over at me.

"So, where are we going?"

I don't say anything, just start the ignition and drive out the driveway. I know exactly where to go. I thought of it as I drove over to her house. It's the best place ever.

* * *

"You brought me to an arcade?" I ask him flabbergasted but again, he doesn't answer me and just steps out of the car. This is going to be a bad night and I know it.

We walk inside and he leads me to a coin exchange machine.

"Here, we get our tokens." he tells me as if I'm stupid. So I play along. I put in a five dollar bill and after collecting my tokens, he puts in his money. We go over to a racing game. There is only one seat left and he shoves me over and sits in the seat. Wonderful.

* * *

Racing is my specialty. Maybe I'll be able to impress her by my awesome racing skills. I put in the money and begin the game. I'm racing fast, and I'm really into it. Sixth place, fifth place, fourth place, third place, second place…

There's the opponent keeping me from my victory. And boom, hit him right on the side.

FIRST PLACE!

Score!

"Haha, I win again." I smile contently to myself and then look over to see Sakura's amazed reaction.

She's gone. In fact, she's watching some guy play a boxing game.

I roll my eyes and step out of the seat. Sakura walks over to me and then looks at her coins really dumb like.

"What should I play?" she asks. Well, something easy, that's for sure. She's a girl.

"Come." I say and lead her to The Simpson's game. She starts playing as Marge and I put in a coin to play as Bart.

I have to admit, she's pretty good. But obviously not that good.

"Sasuke?" I hear to my side and turn around to see Shikamaru approaching us. I nod my head to greet him and then get back to the game.

"Long time no see, man." he says and smiles over at Pinky. "You're pretty good." he tells her and it sort of makes me feel weird. Why does she get the compliment? I'm much better. I start going crazy with the game, killing everything I see and even stealing Sakura's victims.

"Sasuke!" she yells suddenly and my heart skips a beat. "Stop stealing the people I want to kill!"

"I'm trying to help you." I argue and she angrily lets go of the joystick and crosses her arms. What did I do?

Wow, women.

"Let's play this game." She raises her chin slightly, the dim lights highlighting the shine on her lips and then points to Guitar Hero.

"You want to play Guitar Hero? Is this a joke?" I laugh and she rolls her eyes and steps forward towards it. She hands me a guitar, a small ,cocky smile on her face and then grabs one herself.

I've played this millions of times. I was truly a guitar hero expert and had no fear what-so-ever at how she was attempting to frighten me. She chooses expert and of course, so do I.

"Pick a song." she smiles, too sweetly in my opinion, and I do, picking the hardest one I could possibly find.

The song starts, both of us staring directly at the screen and suddenly those small coloured tabs come flying up faster than I could even blink. My fingers began moving though; maybe it was a gamer thing, and I was doing pretty well in the beginning.

I grin evilly, turning to her and to my complete and utter horror, she's playing the guitar with her back turned and only her head facing the screen to watch the tabs.

"Wow!" I heard a guy squeal idiotically and he comes over to Sakura's side and watches as she continues to play.

"Not bad, huh?" she smiles, her voice over-powering the music.

I look away, my head started to burn up. I always knew I was hot-headed but this was ridiculous. How could I be getting jealous over a _girl_? This was definitely enough for me. This date was officially the worst date I'd ever been on and it was my very first one too. Fuck women!

After the song finished, I basically threw my guitar down and then told her I was going to the bathroom.

As soon as I reached the cramped and smelly restroom, I began looking for any way I could escape. Itachi would probably kill me, but hell no, I was not going back out there. A girl beating me in a video game? Who the hell did she think she was? Fuck.

There was this tiny-ass cramped little window leading to the parking lot of the arcade. It was my only way of escaping and I knew I could fit if I really squeezed myself through. I quickly locked the door and then climbed on top of a sink and pushed my head through. The coast was clear.

It took a little bit of effort but I was determined. Once I was out, I brushed myself off and then went over to another window and looked back into the arcade. Sakura was no where to be seen; she was probably playing another game no doubt. I angrily cuss under my breath.

Now that my date was a complete fail, Naruto had the chance of getting that kiss and then good-bye precious one hundred dollars.

Oh well, it was better than spending the night with that stupid Pinky. I turn a corner and collide into someone who seemed to be running.

"Oh sorry." she says frantically and as she gets up, I meet eyes with those familiar green ones. "Sasuke?" she asks quickly. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" I say through gritted teeth. "Were you leaving?"

"No, no way!" she says, a little too quickly. "Uh, how about you? Where do you think you're going? Bathroom, eh?"

It was really cold. Like super, super cold and at that moment snow began slowly falling from the sky.

"Yes bathroom. I was just going to the bathroom right now."

"Outside?"

"Yes. Outside. You tried to run away, you bitch!"

"Listen okay, this is pointless. Let's just go out to eat. I'm starving."

I shift my weight, contemplating her words. She wanted to eat, which meant I would have to pay, which would mean she would be happy, which would result in a kiss and I would win 100 dollars.

"Let's go." I grab her arm and pull her towards my car. "Hurry up."

* * *

He takes me to some shitty little pizza place. We order a medium vegetarian pizza and then sit at a small table. He stares at me strangely, as if he doesn't know what to say. I don't know what to say either so we just sit in silence for a while. Suddenly, one of my all time favourite songs comes on.

"Ew." Sasuke says immediately and I fume up. We had absolutely nothing in common.

"What do you mean ew? This is the best song ever."

"I just don't like music." my jaw dropped.

"You don't like music? Music is life."

"What? You love it?"

"Absolutely. I can play guitar and piano too."

The man came by with our pizza and left it on our table. Sasuke opened it and took out a slice.

"Are you any good?" he asks, chewing like a monster.

"Yes. I think I'm okay."

"I bet you suck."

I slam my hand on the table and his eyes widen slightly. "Why are you such a dick?"

He doesn't say anything.

* * *

I think this is a good time for the 5 S rule. Shit, what was it again. Crap.

Itachi, that idiot.

Smile.

Sit.

Say.

Slip.

Smooch.

Okay. This should be no problem at all. Then 100 dollars, here I come.

She's still blabbering on and on about how I'm a dick.

Okay Smile.

I smile really wide. Like super wide. Her eyes get large. Oh yes, she must be getting turned on by my magic.

* * *

Sasuke is currently smiling like a bear. I am slightly disturbed.

* * *

Sit. Well, we're already sitting so I don't think I can really use that one right now.

Say. What was this one about again? Oh yes. Make her feel good about herself.

* * *

I grab a pizza and start plucking off the mushrooms.

"You don't like mushrooms?"

"No, they're disgusting."

"Do you like tomatoes?" he asks, his eyebrow rising and a small smile on his face.

For some strange reason, I get the feeling he's attempting to flirt with me. I hold in a laugh and nod my head.

"I love them, they're really good." I respond happily.

"Yes. _Juicy_… and _plump…_ and _red_. Full of seeds. I can't get enough of them." Now this part is really weird. I caution young readers.

He reaches over and gently peels off a tomato from the pizza. Then, still keeping his eyes on me, he puts it in his mouth and then chews it in a very sexual manner. I look away, my face trying really hard not to laugh.

* * *

Oh wow. I must be really good. She's turning away so I don't see her blushing!

* * *

"Sakura." he tells me, making me look back at him with my serious face. "You look really good tonight."

"Thanks." I say slightly, taking a bite of my slice.

"Yep… You look good." he continues to gawk at me. Awkward.

"So do you."

"No. You look better."

"Um…okay." I look down at the table.

* * *

Okay, I think that's enough for the flirting part. What's next again?

Slip. Shit, what did slip mean again? Oh yes. Insulting.

"Actually, I take it back. You look like my ass." I say bluntly. She almost gags and then drops her pizza.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

What the hell was that? What is his problem?

"And God, you eat pizza like a man. Can't you at least be more lady like?"

My jaw drops. "What is wrong with you?" I basically scream at him and he yawns dramatically and then hands me the slice I dropped.

"Don't cry. Eat your slice."

* * *

Okay last one. The big one. Smooch. Okay, Itachi said say something nice first and then I just do it.

"Sakura…"

"What is it, you jerk?" she says in a very manly tone. Ugh, how unattractive.

"I was kidding. I actually meant what I said before. You really do look nice."

She nears her eyes together, her face glowing red. Yes! She's blushing in delight!

* * *

He grabs my arm and pulls me in, my chest hitting the edge of the table. What is _wrong_ with this idiot?

"Can I kiss you?" he asks me and my mouth opens in utter horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I scream, the store manager even turning his head. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I grab a pizza slice and push it on his face. "THERE'S YOUR KISS. YOU LIKE TOMATOES RIGHT?"

Extremely pissed off, I pick up my things and walk out of the store.

* * *

What the fuck just happened? The slice falls off my face and I wipe the sauce off me really quickly.

I run out behind her and grab her wrist. She turns to me, getting ready to punch and I grab her fist before she does.

"Listen, I have no idea what's wrong with me." I say, my mind spinning. Fuck, how could I just ruin it like that. I was going to _kill_ Itachi! "Um…"

I had to think of something really fast. Like super fast.

"I'm going home!"

"No, wait Sakura." I struggled. "Um…"

She rolled her eyes angrily and then started again on how I was a dick.

"I was just nervous." I say slowly. "I get nervous on dates, especially with really pretty girls and I um… I guess I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry. I really am."

Ew, where the hell did that shit come from?

She pauses and then puts down her fist. "Fine, Sasuke. Nice save. Take me home."

* * *

He takes me home and I just stare at my garage while we're in the car. God, I have to repaint that thing.

"Well uh… tonight was interesting." I look to my shoes.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about what happened at the pizza place."

"No, it's fine. Don't remind me." Seriously. Never bring it up again please.

"Yeah. Um, also, I'm sorry I couldn't take you somewhere nicer." I don't know why but I smile slightly. I try and hide my face; I just look out the passenger window and at my garden.

"It's okay Sasuke."

He clears his throat and then rubs his hands against the wheel. Another awkward moment. I look at him and then smile.

"You know how you said you could play the guitar?" I nod my head. "Yeah, I lied. I can play an instrument too."

"No way!" I smile really wide now and he slightly smiles too. "What do you play?"

He tilts his head for a moment, a strange smile appearing on his face and then looks back out at front. "I play the violin."

I whack him. "You play the violin? THAT'S SUPER AWESOME!" I laugh. "I love the violin, it's so beautiful! Can you please show me sometime? Can you teach me?"

His eyes widen and he turns, probably embarrassed. "S-sure."

"Good." I blush. "It'll be a date."

"A d-date?" He asks, kind of shocked. His eye twitches. "You mean, an actual one?"

"Yeah… if that's okay." I purse my lips, slightly insulted.

"It's better than okay." he says quickly and I smile again. I guess Sasuke Uchiha is cuter than he seems.

"I liked the arcade." I say, striking up more conversation. He turns off his ignition and then smirks playfully.

"Yeah, you're pretty good for a girl."

"Pretty good? I completely rocked the guitar hero! You got scared and tried to run away!"

"No." he says immediately. "I told you, I was going to the bathroom."

"Yes. That's why you were outside?" I laugh again and he scowls.

"Hey. You were outside too, Sakura. Running away?"

"To be honest, I was." It's true. I couldn't take it anymore. "I just thought you were being weird. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

He rolls his eyes. "But did you have an okay time?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Even though you were extremely weird. It was fun." I grin and I think he blushes. Strange. "So when are you going to teach me how to play the violin?"

* * *

FUCK. FUCK ME. FUCKING HELL FUCK! THE VIOLIN? I CAN'T PLAY THE VIOLIN! I HATE MUSIC! I'M COMPLETELY TONE DEAF!

"Whenever you want." I say in that same hushed tone. I get the feeling she's actually starting to warm up to me.

"Sounds great. How about you call me?"

NO. I DON'T WANT TO TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY THE VIOLIN!

"Sure." I smirk and she brushes her hair passed her shoulder.

"So, um," she licks her lips, my stomach crunching up. "Do you want to come inside?"

I think for a moment. What does that mean? Go inside? I look at my watch.

"Actually it's pretty late. Maybe I should get home."

* * *

Did he just reject me? I blink a few times, seeing if this was a dream. Uchiha Sasuke playing hard to get? Okay. This was completely not happening.

I push out my chest slightly and lean forward.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to stay long."

* * *

What is she doing? My eyes widen. What is she planning to do with me? Her face looks slightly seductive but I know this is all part of her plan. She's probably going to perform some sort of weird trick on me, to embarrass me. HAH. Well I'm smarter than that.

"No thanks. Sorry Sakura." I say kindly, turning away from her big-ass boobs which are right in my face.

I straighten up.

* * *

This has never happened before. I sigh, leaning back in my seat.

"Okay." I mumble. "Maybe next time." Pft, not like I wanted to do shit with Sasuke anyway. I'm not a whore. No way.

I stare at him. The least he can do is kiss me.

* * *

Why isn't she leaving? Fuck, I'm running out of things to say!

* * *

Okay. Kiss me Sasuke.

* * *

Maybe she's on to me. Trying to figure me out. I have to get her out of my car _right now_!

* * *

Kiss me! NOW! I lean in to him and he slowly turns his head to me.

* * *

Okay, this is really bad. She needs to get out right now. Aha I have a plan! Suddenly, I jolt forward. She quickly moves back, staring at me with a strange curiosity. I pull out my cell phone and laugh.

"It was vibrating." I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll just go." she says and then opens the door and steps out. "Call me."

YES! SCORE ONE SASUKE. SCORE NARUTO NOTHING!

After she's in her house, I crank up the volume to some crappy song on the radio and then happily drive home to kill my older brother.

* * *

"Naruto! What are you doing up there? You're going to be late for your date!"

I'm currently looking at myself in the mirror and admiring how handsome I look with my white tux. Oh yes, a tux for something as special as this.

Sakura and I are actually going on a date. For years, this has only been in my dreams. But yes, it is happening. It is HAPPENING! Just like I always knew it would.

I wink at the mirror and then walk down the stairs only to be greeted by my crazy mother, who begins snapping pictures and I think she even starts crying.

How embarrassing. But I would cry too. My son…dating the most beautiful girl in school. High school life. It's crazy.

"Now, be a good boy." my mom instructs me, checking my hair and kissing me quickly on the cheek. "I am so proud of you Naruto."

"Oh mom!" I squeal, hugging her. "I love you too, mom!"

Kodak moment.

I reached for the door, the wind blowing my blond hair away and my mind beginning to imagine what would happen after I had Sakura all to myself.

This date was truly going to be awesome.

* * *

**Love Anna**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
